


All is fair in love and war

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't a fashion designers son, Boarding School AU, F/M, Marinette isn't a bakers daighter, kidnnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: A mysterious boy and a tired Marinette.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time is how most stories start, but this wasn't once upon a time. In fact it happened quite frequently. Attempted kidnapping, was after all to be expected when you were the daughter of the governor. Especially when the country was always on the verge of war breaking out. So when a figure grabbed Marinette, while she was on her midnight outing, she wasn't surprised. Especially since her guards weren't there (since she had snuck out) making her seem like an easy target. She already knew what they were doing, seeing as how it was an antic as old as time, to take a government official's loved one as a bargaining chip. So of course, she instinctively knocked them out, thanks to former self defense training. But she had let her guard down too quickly, after all it was no coincidence that she didn't see or hear the other figure coming up from behind and knocking her out.

It had been a full moon over the Seine. And she had snuck out to clear her mind, from all her troubles. She had been alone, no bodyguards, no chaperone. It was supposed to be her one free night before she was to be sent away from the countryside. Away from the war. That was the last thing she remembered, when she woke up. A surge of panic had gone throughout her until she saw, she was in her room the one with a luxurious bed, a wardrobe and mirror and the rest of her belongings. She was still in Paris. Except something was off, they weren't the same. Just like the room she was standing in wasn't really her room. Then she saw it, the window was shut. She tried to open it and when she finally did new surroundings filled her view. She had been wrong, she was not in Paris, anymore. That was the beginning of the end, for her. One of her fears was finally fulfilled. She had been kidnapped, at long last.

Several days had passed since her kidnapping. All she knew was that her kidnapper, made sure she had only the mere necessities to live, and some education, along with the reports on the country. It wasn't until on about the fifth or six day that she found out that there was indeed more to this place then just the four walls that surrounded her. A woman with, striking blonde hair came in. The woman was called Trista, she'd make sure that Marinette was still alive. She gave her the education, her kidnapper had instructed, along with the current events in the outside world she was no longer a part of. She came everyday. Sometimes she'd make small talk, others, she'd just give Marinette just her lessons, along with current events, then leave. And after the lessons Marinette would always wish for something new, to come. To get out of the four walls that she saw everyday. Be careful for what you wish for...


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious boy and a tired Marinette.

   Once, Trista had left Marinette's door unlocked after lessons. Marinette in that foggy feeling one gets after just waking up, had forgotten where she was later that night, slipped out of her room in search for a kitchen. Her ladybug slippers echoed in a soft and gentle way against the cold tiles. His however weren't. Marinette rushed behind a curtain, in panic, having her slipper fall off in the confusion. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked over close to where she was hiding and spotted her slipper. Marinette looked to take a peek, her heart trying to break through her rib cage, fumbling when bluebell met emerald. They both reached down to pick up the slipper, heads knocking together.

"Sorry!"

Marinette cried out, worried she had hurt the boy. The sunshine blond laughed and bent back down to retrieve her slipper

"Here. Allow me."

He held out her slipper as if he was the prince from Cinderella.

"T-thank y-you."

Marinette managed, face turning into a powder pink. She let him slip the slipper onto her foot. When he had gotten up, Marinette's clumsiness kicked in, and she fell backwards. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and her back. They stayed like that for a few tense seconds, when a clock far off in the distance chimed. Marinette stood up rightfully once more. He took Marinette's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Till next time, My Lady."

Marinette saw him turn around and start to make his way back to where he had been. He stopped to turn back and bowed not in a teasing way, but like a gentleman would to a lady. And then disappeared down the hall the way a cat would. It must have been than when she secretly dubbed him as Chat Noir. (Not that he knew that yet) When Marinette fell asleep though he was there in her dreams. His warm blond hair styled in a way that let her see his green eyes clearly. But darkness still shadowing some of his facial features as it did in the hallway.

   As days passed, he was always on her mind and alas, her curiosity had won her reasoning. She snuck out hoping to see him when she could, sometimes successful, others times not. When she was successful they would have long talks till the grand clock somewhere would usher them to their rooms. It was during these long talks when her nickname for him had slipped out. He wasn't angry or disgusted but instead smiled like well, the cat who ate the canary. But as a sort of payback of one where to look at it like that he told her he had too a nickname for her. His confession made her heart skip a beat or two, but not even that could compare to the way she felt when he told her the nickname was Ladybug. For a similair  reason, she reminded him of a little bug, cute and tiny yet fierce  in some's eyes. But her slippers where the cherry on top of his ice cream, since they were **Ladybug** print. And since then their given nicknames stuck to each other and was how they addressed each other.

   As for when she wasn't so successful,in finding Chat, Marinette did her own exploring through out the building. The dreams however, continued whether or not she saw him and soon she found herself falling in love with him both in dreams and in reality. Then one night when she had snuck out and gone to what they made their meeting spot, Trista had spotted her.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in your room!"

"I, uh, was thirsty, for a-a glass of m-milk!"

"You know very well that you have a perfectly good bell to ring in case of anything."

"Y-yes, but I didn't, want to w-wake anybody up. After a-all it is a late hour of the n-night."

Trista looked around as if looking for something out of place

"Fine. But you go to your room this instant. I shall fetch your milk. Or do you not know you're way back?"

"I-I'll be fine."

Trista peered at her. Then started to make her way in the direction of the kitchen.


	3. A/N

Hello everybody, I am sorry to inform but updates won't be as quick as they used to for the first two chapters, the future chapters that were already planned have been deleted due to a software update I received in my phone. So in other words I have to write everything AGAIN. And from memory, so daily updates are no more. I'll try to get it all done when I can, but I will admit that I don't exactly have a lot of spare time. Sorry once more. =T^T=

~ C & F F


	4. The dawn of new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's kidnapper, finally shows his face. (In some way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey one chapter rewritten! Yay! (*^o^*) Enjoy!

   Soon enough her eighteenth birthday arrived. Marinette sat at her workstation, doodling in her sketchbook, feeling the opposite of how one should feel on their birthday. She heard her door open and close, and she started to clean her space, assuming that it was Trista here to give her, her daily lessons. Instead she turned to find a man in a purple dress shirt. She listened to her gut feeling and stayed silent as he surveyed the room. Cold eyes landing on her. There was something about his gaze something that only caused the fire in her mind to grow. And yet again her curiosity as always won, and she spoke up.

"Where's Trista?"

"My, my, surely you'd expect the governor's daughter to have better manners than that. Especially when they are the famed Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng, only heir to the Dupain-Cheng fortune. Then again titles and appearances alike can be deceiving."

"I-" 

"As for Mademoiselle Burke's whereabouts that is none of your concern. You shall address me as Monsieur Hawkmoth. You will no longer be held captive here Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. You are to be sent to an elite boarding school in the countryside. It is where all the politicians are sending their children at this time. You will be an insider at said school." Marinette looked up from the window she had been gazing out of.

"My father would never approve of that. It's practically make me a part of a big target. Just watch my father will come and get me as soon as he hears of my whereabo-" 

"Your father is well aware of your current situation, and knows that harm will come to you if he interferences without our approval or consent." He snapped. 

"What did you mean by insider?" She said in an almost whisper

"Exactly what it means Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. You are being placed in that exact school for one specific reason. The politician's children go there. You are to befriend them and find out their parents connections and report back to us. To report back you will write in Morse code. In the form of stitches on a sewing pattern. Everything from then on is not your concern." 

He turned to the door taking one step before she said 

"And if I don't cooperate??" 

He turned around and grabbed her arm his nails digging into her flesh, and in a low calm voice sent chills down her back he said 

"You will cooperate, after all it'd be a shame if your loved ones and your precious Paris went up in flames."

He let go of her but not before saying, 

"You leave at midnight. I suggest you start packing only the bare necessities Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Your appearance as for when you arrive at the school will be taken care of by the help." 

He then continued making his way out into the emotionless hallway and locking the door behind him. Marinette could already feel her arm bruising where he had held her. She wordlessly crumpled to the floor, tears finally breaking the dam she had worked up, during their conversation, if that’s what it could even be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's not as long as the chapters usaully are, sorry. Comments! Please! Feedback! Anything!   
> =^u^= C & F.F.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! C&F.F here I did it I rewrote the 4th chapter! **happy dance** Ok I'm sorry go on ahead and read!

She got up feeling drained from crying, after receiving the knowledge that she would probably never live to see her parents again. When she remembered what felt like oh so long ago when they went to the seashore. They were taking a walk on the beach when Marinette saw an old man of about 64 reaching down for something in the water. But a wave had come and knocked him down. Marinette left her parents side and went to help him up and get back his sandal that the wave had taken. He then gave her a box as a sign of gratitude. But she had never opened the box she realized but she always kept it in her purse. Which just happened to be the same purse she had when she was kidnapped. She rushed to where she had hidden it and pulled it out spilling its contents on her bed.  
"Here it is!" She exclaimed just about to open it when Trista came in.  
"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"

"Y-yes?"

Marinette said turning around to face her hiding the box behind her back. Luckily Trista was staring at the screen of her tablet nails typing something fast.

  
"I need you to strip down."

  
"W-what?!"

Trista looked up "I need you to strip down so that we may take your measurements."

  
"W-we?" 

"Yes," as if on cue there was a knock at the bedroom door. Two women with matching uniforms came in. 

"Hannah help her undress, please." The woman with the light pale skin and espresso brown hair stepped forward and began to help Marinette out of her jacket.

'Relax. Marinette. Just relax. It doesn't matter they've probably seen a lot of people in only their underwear. I mean after all if this is their career...'

a few orders and measurements later the women were sent out and away, leaving only Trista and Marinette.

'When is she going to leave? Not to be rude or anything! I need to see what actually is inside the box once more. Before I go...actually what time is it?!' 

"Trista?"

  
Trista once more looked up from her tablet.

  
"Yes?"

  
"What time is it?"

  
She looked back at the screen "6:30, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

  
'So I have at least 4,5 hours before I leave, Paris or wherever this place is. And I still don't have a clue in how I'm going to be able to escape and save my family from the harm that awaits them if I do.'

"uh, thank you."

* * *

 

"Adrien."  
He got up from his chair to greet his father.

"Hello, Father."

  
"You have deliberately disobeyed me, Adrien."

  
"I am aware of my actions, Father." Adrien said looking at his window for a split second before resuming eye contact with Gabriel.

  
"Then you are aware that you are NOT going to school. As I have already told you."

  
"But father-"

  
Gabriel cut him off. "Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. And on top of that you're educational standards are higher here then they will probably ever be out there."

  
"But I want to make friends father? Don't you remember what it was like to-"

  
"That is enough, Adrien!" Gabriel snapped not tolerating Adrien's talking back in such manner. "You are never to go to some wretched public school so long as you are living under my roof and my rules. You are an Agreste and my son. Is that clear?"

  
"Crystal clear, Father." Adrien mumbled.

  
"Speak up, Adrien. Men of your position don't mumble."

  
"Yes, Father."

  
"Good. Nathalie will be here," Nathalie stepped into view as if to prove his point, "and you are to continue your lessons."

  
Gabriel walked out of the room and out of sight.

  
"Adrien, are you ready to begin?"

  
"Yes, Nathalie."

  
"Good. Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave comments on what you thought please. if there is anything wrong please say too!  
> Meow!  
> ~C&F.F =^•^=


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! Guess who is back? That's right folks, not dead just swamped with school work. Meanwhile testing has been crazy lately and inspiration has been coming to me quite rarely nowadays. Also, I have may or may not have been binge-watching more than one anime series. So my apologizes. BUt hey look on the bright side at least now there's a new chapter right? Alright now just go read and Enjoy!

The black vehicle strolled up to the school driveway, her door opening as she received the tablet from Trista to keep in touch, while she was here. She took a hesitant step out of the car her ballet flats that had been picked out for her making contact with the brick paved driveway. 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette looked up to see a man in a light brown suit, with bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache walking towards her and Trista.

“Y-yes?”

He smiled, “I am Monsieur Damocles, the headmaster of this fine school.” He turned to Trista. “Mademoiselle Durand. It will be a pleasure to have such an intelligent, and talented student such as Marinette here at Monarch Boarding pour garçons et filles (Monarch Boarding School for girls and boys).”

Trista merely nodded at his words, and signaled the chauffeur to get Marinette’s baggage out of the car. 

“Come let us go to my office, Mademoiselle. So we may talk about the matters of Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng’s education and stay here.”

“Of course.” Trista said placing her tablet at her side.

As both Trista and Monsieur Damocles started to make their ways up to his office and the chauffeur started to give her bags to another, Marinette stood rooted in her place as she realized just how much control Hawkmoth had over her. Monarch Boarding School. It seemed no matter no matter how far apart she was from him his grasp around her only tightened. 

“Marinette?” Trista had stopped to make sure she too was coming with them.

Marinette blinked out of her thoughts “I am coming.” She climbed up the steps two at a time to catch up.

Marinette had zoned out for the most parts only answering questions directed at her but for the most part remained silent. It seemed all too long until Trista had finally stood up to go and return to the estate where Marinette had been kept only a few hours ago. It was then she was shown her dorm, whom she shared with another girl in the same year as her. When she was at last alone once more, she sat down on the plush bed that was now hers and checked her purse she had on. The box was still there untouched and closed. Now was probably as good as ever that she could open it without being interrupted. She thought too soon however for just then a red-headed girl with glasses, tan skin, in the school uniform came in. The girl stopped at the doorway just looking at her in surprise before she palmed her face. 

“Of course! How could I have forgotten?” She turned to Marinette, holding her hand out. “You must be the new student right? Fourth year right?” Marinette just stood there awkwardly not knowing how to respond to the girl. “Oh right. This must be weird. I’m Alya Césaire,” her hands demonstrating all of her words. “-your roommate and official tour guide of the school.” She once again held out her hand for Marinette to shake.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette shook Alya’s hand. As she looked around the room Alya resumed talking.

“You must be wondering where I was right? Wait, no, stupid question. Don’t answer that.” She held up a brown paper bag “But I did actually stop by the cafeteria and grabbed some pastries want any?”

Marinette smiled “Yeah, sure.” She took the macaroon Alya held out to her. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Oh, and about earlier I was serious about being your official tour guide. Come on.”

“N-now?” Marinette said her eyes going wide in disbelief.

“Yes, now. Come on!” Alya said slipping back on her shoes that she seemed to take off at some point.

Wasn’t there a curfew of some sort she was pretty sure somewhere in Monsieur Damocles’ and Trista’s conversation it was mentioned. Not wanting to get in trouble when she just got here she replied as Alya started to slip on a hoodie. “What about the curfew?”

“That? That’s nothing! They don’t even enforce anymore thanks to the mayor’s daughter tantrum about it. Who, as your official tour guide, I warn you to stay away from. She is a literal she-devil. And I won’t even bother telling you to ‘just stay on her good side’ because I can practically guarantee that as long as I have been here that girl shows no evident good side. But putting that aside even if we do get caught-which I can also guarantee we won’t-but if we do I’ll simply say we were just coming back from the library after a late night crunch of homework, and studying. So don’t worry. Ok?”

“Ok, if you say so.” Marinette said not completely letting go of the fact that they might get in trouble for being out after curfew. She too slipped her a jacket that she had packed. 

“Ready?” Alya said a wide smile on her face as she put her slipped on the hood over her head. 

Marinette smiled mentally adding ‘as ready as I’ll ever be.’

“Good let’s go!” She opened their dorm’s door and slipped into the dark hallway her jacket blending in perfectly. Marinette followed the daring girl’s footsteps as she narrated and imitated a boring museum tour guide’s voice adding some sort of joke in. Marinette was sure her laughs would have brought some sort of attention to their night adventure but all was still exempting them. That is until they had run into another student.

“And here as you will see is the oh so strict Ms. Mendeliev’s classroom. Seriously folks, although she may look like an evil scientist we can assure you that-” Alya stopped there however as a pair of ice blue eyes that belonged to a girl with a blonde ponytail stared at her. The blonde crossed her arms.

“Alya Césaire.” Her blue eyes looked over to Marinette, who suddenly felt as though she were a pest in the current situation. “I see you found a new low life to dwell with.”

Alya rolled her eyes and grabbed Marinette’s hand and began to walk out of the classroom. However Alya stopped as Chloe called out “Typical for a Césaire to walk out in cowardice, I suppose. Right, Sabrina?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sabrina, the orange haired girl said. As she joined Chloe in laughter.

Alya was across the room in a second leaning over the desk “Tu es un morceau de merde. You know that right?” She hissed as the blonde’s smile grew ever more. “Of course you do. Which is why what you say doesn’t matter. And Marinette over there she may not be in charge just because her father doesn't own the school but she’s more than you could ever be in a lifetime. And she’s most definitely  not a low life garce.” Alya began once more to the door hooking her arm with Marinette and walked out leaving Chloe about to blow her top.

“Whatever.” She muttered. “Sabrina!”

“Y-yes, Chloe?”

“This year we are going to make Alya’s and that new girl, Marinette’s life the most miserable this school has seen.”

~~~~~~~~

  *    Marinette collapsed in giggles on her bed hugging her stomach. once she had caught her brea thought she turned to face her new best friend “Thanks for standing up for me. To what was you called her a-”



   “Morceau de merde? yeah and I meant it too. Honestly I’ve been wanting to say that to her face for awhile so thanks for being there so I could.”

   “So that makes us even, in a way?” Marinette questioned propping her head on her elbows.

Alya smiled “Yeah in a way I guess it does.”

   The girls just looked at each other for a second more before breaking out in more giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh tu es un morceau de merde means you are a piece of crap in french.  
> And garce means bitch. Just in case you were wondering.  
> Sparkle out!


End file.
